The Other Side (A Parody of The Other Side from The Greatest Showman and Inspired by The Book Hyde by Daniel Levine)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following The Other Side (A Parody of The Other Side from The Greatest Showman and Inspired by The Book Hyde by Daniel Levine) 0 Comments RBDECEPTICON17 RBDECEPTICON17 @rbdecepticon17 4 months ago Hey everyone, sorry for the late post, i've been busy with other things these past few days and so I've only now had time to finish up the third and final parody song. I hope you all like this one, it's a little different and isn't inspired by the comic, but it's still Jekyll and Hyde related. ENJOY! ---------------------------------------------------------------------- DR JEKYLL: Right here, right now I put the offer down I don't want to force you out I know you need it You kill for me And I will set you free Out of this mundane life and double skin So trade that curious heart for a wicked mind And yes it's risky, so extremely risky You could walk away from me, try to be so ethical Or you can come with me and see Don't you wanna run away from the terror that he threw your way 'Cause I have what you need, so kill for me and save my life Then i'll take you to the other side 'Cause you can do this for me Or you can fall and plead Stay in your cage, or you'll finally take the key Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to thrive I can take you to the other side MR HYDE: Okay, doctor, do you think this is a choice? Cause I hate to tell you, but i'm not interested No thanks, no chance I'd rather just give in 'Cause I quite enjoy the life you're calling mundane Now i've protected you, and you have done the same Your life's been something, really it's been something But i'm sure there's a better way, we don't have to kill Carew The gallows cannot capture us Can't you see that i'm okay with this double life I get to live 'Cause I have what I need and I don't wanna kill for you I'm not going to the other side We show him what you have done And then we will be safe Not in a cage, so I don't need to take the key Oh, damn! Can't you see i'm doing fine I don't need to see the other-- DR JEKYLL: Now is this really how you want to spend your days? Paranoid, scared, and all alone in this world MR HYDE: And if I did this for you, we'd be the talk of London Disgraced and unloved, another one of the damned DR JEKYLL: But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little Now just allow me this moment to win And it'll save us both and end this nightmare Grab the poison, show no regrets Now that's a deal that seems worth taking But I guess you'd rather hide instead MR HYDE: Well it is tempting, but to kill would hurt me greatly So what percentage of this life would I be taking? DR JEKYLL: Of course, you'd wanna find something to ease your guilt I'd give you twenty, we could shake and make it happen MR HYDE: I wasn't born this morning, eighty will do just fine DR JEKYLL: Why not go ahead and demand my body for your own MR HYDE: Seventy DR JEKYLL: Or thirty MR HYDE: Sixty DR JEKYLL: Try fourty MR HYDE AND DR JEKYLL: Fifty! DR JEKYLL: Don't you wanna run away from the terror that he threw your way 'Cause I have what you need, so kill for me and we can fly To the other side So if you do this for me So if we put him down Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key Oh, damn! Suddenly we're free to thrive We'll make it to the other side MR HYDE: (To the other side) DR JEKYLL: (We'll make it to the other side) MR HYDE: (To the other side) DR JEKYLL AND MR HYDE: We'll make it to the other side Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top